Naruto With Himself
by Ethereal Void
Summary: NarutoXKBR and some other pairings. Naruto was fighting hard to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. It had been two and a half years of solid training. BUT what happens when Naruto realizes that he has no clue how to please Sasuke...and he's alone with a clone.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anythings, so don't sue me! sulks in a corner, sniffling

Author's Little Note: Don't flame me, or I will use the flames to burn up team 7. Review if you want to see more.

Orchimaru gave Naruto a vicious punch in the stomach. They had been fighting for hours, with no sign of stopping. Naruto went flying backwards, skidding to a halt. _I'm coming, you Sasuke-teme._ Naruto thought, coughing up blood. He glanced back at Sakura, curled in a corner, her mind almost destroyed. "You dick," Naruto spat.

"I know," Orochimaru responded with a sick grin. "You ready to give up?"

"NEVER!" Naruto shot back up, eyes flaring red, orange chakra bursting from his body. He replicated himself several times over, shooting at Orochimaru at several different directions. Orochimaru easily found the real Naruto and smashed him to the ground. Naruto did the same tactic.

Suddenly, Orochimaru looked confused. All the Kage-Bushins exploded. Naruto was no where to be found. Orochimaru sensed Sasuke was attempting an escape, and went to stop him. Kakashi landed in the clearing and bore Sakura off to the hospital. No one knew what happened to Naruto.

WHEREISTHEFIGGINLINEWHEREISTHEFIGGINLINEWHEREISTHEFIGGINLINE

The Naruto clone stared down at it's unconcious creator. Naruto had passed out from exhastion. The kage bushin sighed. What a boring wait. Wish there was some ramen.

WHEREISTHEFIGGINLINEWHEREISTHEFIGGINLINEWHEREISTHEFIGGINLINE

"Nurg..." Naruto's traitorous lips mumbled. His body spot felt TERRIBLE. He stuggled to open his eyes. Needless to say, he got the shock of his life when he saw himself looking back at him.

"I'm awake, finally!" The identical face said.

"What the hell-?" Naruto's own face grinned back at him. "Who-"

"Remember? You got knocked out by Orochimaru. I'm your clone. I saved you."

"I really am a dobe!" Naruto fought against the tears gathering. His eyes burned with the effort.

"I know how to cheer you up..." The clone said mysteriously, with a lecherous smirk.

"What?" The replicant grinned until Naruto caught on. "Oh no. That is just crazy."

"How else are we going to learn how to please Sakura and Sasuke?" In my stories, Sasuke and Naruto are bi. Deal with it. "Admit it. You wouldn't mind having sex with your self. We are a sexy beast."

"You are so perverted! What are you, my lustful side?!"

ONCE AGAIN comments apriciatied, to see my guidelines, look at the profile.

3 Alex


	2. Naruto and his boobs

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long! Exams were killer! Anyway, here goes the next chapter.

The Naruto clone, pouted. "But..."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Naruto shouted back.

The clone's eyes narrowed. _Time to play dirty. _He made a hand seal and with a poof of smoke.

"NO!" Naruto had a spontaneous nosebleed. The kage bushin winked, her ample bosom jiggling slightly with every movement.

"Hey, Naruto," She slid her hand over Naruto's leg.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Slow down!"

"No."

Naruto jerked away, trying to cover his "issue" with his hands. "ALRIGHT, CHILL! Look, as long as I'm on top, do what you want."

"Aww what fun is that?" The replicant shook her shoulders around, smushing her boobs together. Naruto stared. "You know Sasuke would want to be the seme." Naruto sputtered insanely at what his clone was insinuating. She leaned in, getting within inches of Naruto's virgin eyes.

Naruto had never gotten a good look at himself as a sexy woman. He was usually more intent on the reactions of the men he subjected to the jitsu. But the sight of his own breasts was breathtaking. Round and plump, begging to be lavished with hands and mouth.

The kage bushin pressed her lips to Naruto's, quickly sliding in her tongue when he gasped in surprise. She also took this opportunity to unzip his jacket and straddle Naruto. He groaned into her mouth, pressing hard against her. She could feel the erection growing, begging for release from the awful heat of his pants. Deciding to torture him a little longer, the clone slipped off Naruto's undershirt and smushed her perfect chest to Naruto's. Naruto tensed and his hard-on reached rock solid. She smirked at this utter control over him.

Naruto was a little miffed. She was yanking him around like a fox on a chain and he had nothing to show for it. An evil idea struck him. He laid down, then quickly flipped over, pinnin his transformed replicant to the ground. What did those breasts taste like? He wondered. Working his way down her neck, he let one nipple slide into his mouth. She immediatly bucked up, grabbing Naruto's hair.

"Ah, ah, oh God," she mumbled almost incoherently as Naruto switched, rolling his tongue around it. The clone hissed and tensed when Naruto experimentally sucked a little and bit down softly. Deciding that was enough, he worked even lower, stopping only briefly to dip his tongue into her navel. "AH!" She screamed as Naruto, suddenly no longer shy, thrust his tongue into her folds. "Don't-don't stop!" She writhed under his work, wrapping her legs around the back of his head. Naruto made sure not one spot was left untouched. He brought up his hand, starting with one finger, then switching to two fingers. "Will you FUCK ME already?!" the clone screamed. Stripping off the last of his clothes, Naruto thought, (I'm about to lose my virginity to myself. Oh my God, oh my God.)

He positioned himself in what he hoped was the right way. He wasn't a total idiot, he knew where his cock went, but nobody had ever said anything about the correct angle in which to enter a girl. He gripped her thighs with closed eyes, wished hard, and dove in.

"YES!" the replicant screamed.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No," the kage bushin looked at him quizzically. Naruto still wouldn't move. Rolling her eyes, the clone moved her hips from side to side a bit. Naruto bit his lip and looked down. Contolling his passion was a bitch.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she mumbled. She wrapped her long legs around Naruto's waist and thrust upwards against him, burying Naruto deeper in.

"Fuck," he hissed and started to move in and out of his clone. She raked her fingernails down his back. Oddly enough, it only added to Naruto's pleasure.

"Ah, AH!" the replicant gasped inarticulately. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was actually fairly well-endowed. He molded his lips to hers, muffling the gasps to desperate moans.

The kage bushin decided that Naruto needed to make some noise too. She voluntarily clenched her inner muscles, suddenly applying several more kilos of pressure on Naruto's member.

"NnggGAH!" Naruto attempted to stifle he sound, but quickly broke the kiss to scream.

"Come on, Naruto," the clone smirked. "Come for me." Naruto gave a particularly vicious thrust and she gasped and hissed.

"You first," He grinned. Suddenly, it became a contest. Naruto gyrated in a pattern that rubbed her G-spot just so. The replicant reached down to fondle his balls.

"I'll see to it- ng! That you come FIRST!" The kage bushin spoke inbetween gasps.

"You're not in charge here! Ah!" The clone gave a squeeze and Naruto had to scream. The pressure was building. They had no more breath for banter. All that was there was the desire for release of the heat coiling in their lower stomachs. The tension reached it's peak, and broke.

"AAAAAHHH!" They screamed as they came together. Naruto's seed filled the clone, and her contractions milked him dry. He collapsed on top of her.

"You...lost."

"Hehe..." The replicant murmured back. "So...did...you."

_**Damn it took me so long! I'm sorry! Well now, that part is over. Next part is the GEI-NESS!!!!! Get ready, cause butt secks is a personal favie of me. And don't think the secks ends there...hehehe! I need to see a few reviews before I think about posting more!**_


End file.
